


poopsie

by vampireswillneverhurtyou



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, badmcrfics, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireswillneverhurtyou/pseuds/vampireswillneverhurtyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way has an addiction that causes him to lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	poopsie

**Author's Note:**

> Poop

Gerard can't control himself, he needs to feed his addiction. Public bathrooms just won't cut it. He knows that Franks butt holds lots of poop because he's always in the washroom stinking up the whole tour bus.  
Everyone else was out attending a party while Frank was sleeping and Gerard decided to hang around the bus.  
Gerard- not being able to control himself snuck into Franks bunk. He shoved his hand down the sleeping mans pants and slid his hand into his loose butthole, managing to grab his poop "my precious" Gerard said as he got up and smelt it.  
"Wtf" Frank said "where has me lucky poop gone"  
He climbed out of his bunk to reveal Gerard huddled in the corner smelling it in his hand  
"WTF GIVE ME MY POOP BACK" yelled Frank but Gerard jumped out the window never to be heard from again


End file.
